Solar cells of a solar module are connected via a connection box arranged on the rear side of the solar module (e.g. to a consumer) and/or with other solar cells or additional solar modules. Cross connectors from the solar cells of the solar module extend in the connection box, wherein the connection of the solar module is established by the cross connectors. Typically, a bypass diode is connected between two of such cross connectors, wherein the bypass diode is suitable for preventing a failure of the complete solar module or of all solar modules connected together in case of a partial shading of the solar module or the solar modules.
The connection box is frequently filled with potting material to protect in particular the bypass diode and/or electric contacts (e.g. from corrosion), to dissipate heat from the bypass diode and/or to prevent moisture input. The potting material, however, makes an exchange of the bypass diode in case of a defect difficult so that often the complete connection box or even the solar module has to be exchanged.
The underlying problem of the invention consists in simplifying the repair of solar modules.